


Alone Together

by puddles3535, shimmer_me_timbers



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cuddling, F/M, Inmates, Love, My Ship, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Ship, Shipping, Violence, Walkers, Walking Dead OTP, Zombies, bethyl, confustion, otp, s4e61, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddles3535/pseuds/puddles3535, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_me_timbers/pseuds/shimmer_me_timbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daryl and Beth are the only ones who made it out of the prison after the attack, they are forced to be with each other 24/7...<br/>"Beth is not a little girl anymore." Daryl said to himself<br/>"Daryl would do anything to keep me safe” was the last thing Beth thought before drifting of to sleep.<br/>....<br/>After all they had been though, maybe just being together will help them find something more then friendship...</p>
<p>~I don't own any of the characters from the AMC show The Walking Dead. I am also not getting paid to write this fiction. Thank you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Should Do Something

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I have been working on this fic for about three years (today is 12/8/2017). I am going to this shit done. If you have been with me from the beginning, I am very thankful. I have made some fixes throughout the entire work and I have deleted everything past chapter 14. I thought that the plot was just thrown together and did not make any sense. If you were really attached to that storyline, I am going to post an alternate ending once I am finished with the work. I am currently going through every chapter; reading and checking for any kind of errors.   
> There's not a lot of things that I am good at in this world. I fell like writing is something I can kind of brag about. I want to do this fic right. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to email me: puddles3535@gmail.com
> 
> Oh, and I want to publicly apologize to my beta. She was amazing and I feel like I left her in the dust with you guys. Please check out her works as well! Shimmer_Me_Timber, this fanfic would not be half as good, if it was not for your editing. Thank you so much. XOXO
> 
>  Also, you should check out the Sherlock fanfiction that is in my works. A close friend of my wrote it and I am her beta! It's called a Sketch of You (a Portrait of me)... It's really well written and incredibly cute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing everything all they have left is themselves and each other.... What will come of our Daryl and Beth...

Beth crumbled to the ground, her lungs overworked, her legs on fire, and her heart pumping. A couple seconds later she saw Daryl collapse beside her, and he looked no better than she felt. Beth looked up at the sky and saw the smoke clouds roll over; it took everything in her not to cry.

The prison was the second home she lost in the apocalyptic hell that she now called life. But she was glad that she was not alone....even more relieved that she was with Daryl. He would be able to protect her. She was not stupid enough to believe that she could face the world by herself. Beth knew that she needed someone to watch her back and she just happened to have the most capable person in the world to help her survive.

Once she was able to calm her breathing, she knew that they had to keep moving. To her surprise, no walkers had found them yet, but she did not want to give them a chance to catch up. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around over the tall grass. A few walkers lingered by the tree line. Killing them would not be a problem but too much noise or fast movements would attract more. That was the last thing she needed. She crawled over to Daryl, and nudged him on the arm; he did nothing.

“Daryl, We can't stay here” she whispered. “Now get your butt up and let's go”

She got up into a crouch and made her way over to a walker-free portion of the tree line. Beth moved through the trees as low as she could. At first, she did not think that Daryl was there but she felt him close behind her. His footsteps almost silent with cat-like grace and he breathed only through his nose to avoid detection.

After winding through the trees for what felt like hours they found an area that was walker free and had a lot of dry wood to start a small fire. The sun was long gone before Daryl got the fire started and Beth had to use a page from her diary.

“Sleep.” He said. “I will stay up.”

“I don't think I could if I wanted to,” Beth said, looking at the embers and flickering flames.

Daryl did not say anything the for the rest of the night The fire had warmed her on the outside but inside she felt stone cold. Mere hours before she witnessed her father lose his head, her home was destroyed and she was separated from most of her remaining family. She did not know where her sister, Glenn, Rick, Carl, baby Judith, or any of the others were. She did not know if anyone got out or if she and Daryl were the only ones alive.

She closed her eye and said a prayer of silence. It was something that her father would do.

They sat there for silents for hours. Beth was not even sure if she saw Daryl blink; he just stared into the fire. As if he was trying to solve all of the world problems, the answers hidden in the flickering flames.

Beth was trying to remember where everyone was when the attack started. She sorted through her mental list of who was with whom, and whether or not they had a clear path out of the melee. She felt in her heart that someone besides her and Daryl got out... They just had to!

“We should do something...” Beth said. Daryl did not look up at her, so she said it louder “We should do something!”

He made no movement; he did not even look up at her

“We aren't the only survives,” Beth said. “We can't be.”

She waited for an answer, but nothing came. “Rick, Michonne, Maggie... They could be out here. For all, we know Maggie and Glenn could have made it out of A-Block.”

He looked up at her but said nothing.

“They could have!” Beth was starting to get frustrated

She got up and walked over to him. “You’re a tracker... You can track.”

He still made no movement

“Come on! The sun will be up soon, if we head out now we can-” Beth knew that it was a lost cause and she would have to put matter in her own hands

“Fine!” she said in frustration. “If you won't. I will!”

She grabbed her large knife out of the ground and gave Daryl one final look of determination before heading off into the woods. She did not hear him come up to her, but about ten minutes later she saw him walking alongside her, his eyes glued to the ground. The sun was still rising and the dim morning light made it harder to see. Beth had no idea what she was looking for made which made her task ten times harder. She thought about asking Daryl what he was doing but she knew he was in tracker mode and didn’t feel like talking, to begin with.

They walked slowly to the edge of the woods, closer and closer to the prison. After the sunrise was long on and done Daryl found something.

“It could be Luke's or Molly's...Whoever they are, they are alive.”

Daryl shook his head. “No, this means that they were alive four or five hours ago.”

“They are alive” She snapped and walked off following the trail of footprints.

The footprints lead to a dirt path that looked wide and sloppy. They followed the path until she got to a grapevine. She knew that they needed food, and if they found someone they would probably be hungry as well.

“They pick up the pace right here,” Daryl said as she picks some grapes. “They got out in a hurry... Things went bad”

“Would not kill you to have a little faith?” Beth said.

He huffed in a breath. “Faith? Faith didn't do shit for us. Sure as hell did not do anything for your father.”

Beth snapped her head around to see Daryl looking the other direction. When their eyes met she thought she was going to cry or yell or say something she did not mean. But she did none of those things, she just felt too exhausted and overwhelmed. She turned back toward the grapes and started to pick fast.

“They are going to be hungry when we find them.” She said.

She had nearly ten or so in her hand when she felt a tap on her arm. Beth avoided Daryl’s gaze at first, but when he tapped the second time she turned to see him with a bandanna in his hand. A peace offering. She took it and their eye met for a second. It was as if he said sorry to her without words. Beth put the grapes in the bandanna and went back to picking. Daryl sighed and started following the tracks again.

They come across two dead walkers, side by side on the ground. Daryl walked over and looked at a leaf, then sighed.

“What?”

“That is not walker blood,” he said.

Beth looked ahead. “Well the trail keeps going maybe they fought them off”

“Naw; there are walker tracks all up and down here. At least a dozen of them,” he said.

Beth’s reply was cut off by the snapping of a nearby twig. Her hand flew to her hip and she pulled out her knife. She scanned the trees but could not locate what caused the noise.

“Where is it?” She whispered to herself.

The gooey cool hands of a walker brushed against her, startling her enough to lose her grip on the hunting knife. She screamed and tried to get away but it was no good. Daryl lifted his crossbow up and took aim. Beth tried to roll out of her companion’s line of fire but Daryl couldn’t get a clean shot regardless.

With no other options, Daryl sighed and ran over and pulled the walker off of the girl. They both fell to the ground and Beth found her knife on the ground. She rushed overdriving the knife through its head, then Daryl through it to his left. He jumped to his feet and pointed in the direction to go.

They sprinted for a short distance before finding a railroad track, and a pack of walkers lingered nearby. Their presence went unnoticed because the walkers were busy devouring their meal.

Beth paused as she watched Daryl kill all three of the rotting creatures. A small bit of relief welled up inside her until she saw a small black boot lying in the dust.

'He was right...They are dead' she thought 'We are alone'.

She looked down at the bloody mess – both dispatched walkers and the human remains. She thought about their lives and what were they before all of this. She wondered how many of their friends were now just like this.... a mess of blood and guts.

She let out a cry that turned into a sob. Daryl nodded towards the woods, but Beth couldn’t force her feet to move, she was frozen. He started walking down the tracks but stopped when he saw Beth was not moving... she was just crying.


	2. Walking till We are Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl still is not talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To know who's point of view that part of the chapter is in...The first word in every first sentience, of that section will either be Beth or Daryl... You can figure out the rest...  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Love you

Daryl did not know what to do. She had just crumbled right before him. She looked at the death and blood and guts like it was the first time she had ever seen them. When she started to fall to her knees Daryl walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She acted as if he was not there, but he pulled her up before she hit the ground. Beth did not fight him though he still had to practically drag her down the railroad tracks. If he let go she would start to fall behind and or just stop walking altogether. She just would not stop her sobbing. He held on to her as the walked. An interaction almost foreign to him. He was not good at confronting people, and her sobbing was putting him over the edge. He just wanted... needed her to stop.

“Beth” He snapped but when she looked up, a wave of emotions hit him. Her eyes were bigger than normal, her face a light pink, and her lips where full. He slightly shocks his head and sighed. He places his hands down by her shoulder and leaned down so they were eye level. “Walkers are going to hear you.”

She bit her lip to hold back the rest of her sob, and a couple minutes later it stopped. 

~

Beth was beyond tried when they stopped to set up camp. Daryl had found a small run down shack, but thankfully it still had a door that shut. She was hungry so she had pulled the grapes she had intended to give to whomever she found. When she looked down at the couple dozen grapes she could feel tears start to crawl their way to the surface. Trying her best to shake off the tears; she offered a hand full of them to Daryl. He looked down at her hand and shook his head back and forth.

“We have to eat.” Beth said. Her voice was low and dry; you could tell that she had been crying most of the day. He looked down at the grapes for a moment then started to walk back out the door. “Where are you going?”

“We have to eat,” He said and disappeared into the woods. Beth sighed and looked at the sky, knowing that they only had a few hours of daylight left. It would be a miracle if he would find something.. Let alone check it.

'He just wants to get away from YOU' Beth told herself and almost started to cry again. She pushed the thought away and started to look for wood to start a fire. Once she gathered enough, she looked into her bag and found that they had only one match left. She sighed and place the match on the small strip of sandpaper that was on the side of the matchbook. She cupped the little cardboard stick that had a small bit of fire dancing on the edge. She hurried to lite another page of her diary but a gust of wind blew throw causing the fire to go out. Beth stared at the stick as a small amount of smoke rolled off of it. She nearly punched it to the ground, got up, let out a small scream, then kick the organized woodpile. She kick and stomped and let out small squeaks of frustration. She heard something come up from behind her and she reached for her knife. When she turned around, she saw Daryl with rabbit. He had his crossbow over his shoulder and the rabbit in his hand.

Beth did not know what to do. She did not feel embarrassed because what was really the point. She was a walking talking lighthouse of embarrassment. She sighed and turned around and gathered all of the sicks back into a whole. She turned to Daryl and hoped he had a match or lighter or something. He walked up to her, handed her the dead bunny and bent over the fire pit. The rabbit was still warm in her hands; Daryl had shot it right throw the neck, but there was no blood dripping anywhere. Just a small red hole in its neck. She had seen countless animals being killed for food over the years of growing up on the farm. They where just food...

'WE are all just FOOD' She thought to herself.

“There.” Daryl said get up off the ground and stepped back. He grabbed that rabbit out of her hands and went over the nearby fallen tree to skin dinner. Beth got the fire high and hot for when Daryl was done; which was not long. They put a stick through the rabbit and set up a system so that they could have it on a spit that could spin. She was a fat rabbit and Beth was more than happy with it. As it cooked, she looked over to the sun just setting over the trees and wonder if anyone she loved was seeing the same sunset... Rich..or Glenn.. or her sister.

They ate quickly and put out the fire before it got too dark. The last thing they need is a bunch of walkers coming along. They both walked into the shack and closed the door behind them. Daryl found a large cinder block and placed it in front of the door so it would stay shut. The shack was no more than six foot by five. So when Beth sat down in the corner of the room and Daryl sat at the other coroner parallel to hers... They only had a foot or so of shoulder space. They both faced the door and remained quiet. Beth did not know if it was safe for her to go to sleep but there was no way she could fight it too much longer. She felt her head bobbing up and down every couple of seconds.

“Go to sleep,” Daryl said. She did not know why but she felt the need to say something or start an argument. But she had no reason to argue; she was really sleepy and knew she could trust Daryl. So she got as comfortable as she could then let her heavy eyelids do what they wanted to do. She did not sleep well that night. Because of the nightmares of her father's dead body after her hunted her all night.

~

Beth woke up with a shock. Daryl was sleeping. And she has seen the man sleep before. Their cells were not far from each other, and on the off chance she got up before him; Beth would peak in everyone once in a blue moon to see him sleeping. But he had never been this close to her. He might have touched her a total of 5 times in their friendship. Beth did not even know if she could call it a friendship. Rarely did their path crossed; she just admired from afar. Sometimes, when there were group activities, she would get to really talk to him. But never alone. Not he was sleeping next to her, head slightly nestled in the back of her neck, an arm was loosely thrown over her. He had set his crossbow up against the side of the shed so that he could get to it if need be. He let out little soft breaths and it was almost enough to put her back to sleep.

Beth did her best not to move, but she could not help but feel a bit bad for not trying to stop him. She sighed which was the worst thing she could have done. Daryl ripped his arm away from her touch and was nearly on his feet before she could gather what had happened. He must be the lightest sleeper in the world. He must have been stretching because she could her him crack bones that must have been stiff from the ground they had to sleep on. He lightly tapped him on her leg with his boot and Beth did her best to act like she was getting up for the first time this morning. He did not seem like he knew that she had been awake the whole time, so Beth went with it as much as she could.

Awake Daryl was far less kind then asleep Daryl... At lest asleep Daryl looked like he was feeling something, not just walking around like an emotionless robot. Beth did not know what to do, so she just followed.

They walked for about three hours before Beth finally said

“Where are we going.”

Daryl did not say anything for a long time. “We need to say on the move. Until we find somewhere we can hold up.”

“Then we will go out and find the others?” Beth asked, but there was no answer form Daryl. Beth rolled her eyes and just kept walking.

It was endless woods.They walked, rested, ate that last of the rabbit, then walked, rested, then walked and walked. Beth would do anything for some music, but when she started to hum it seemed as if it was pissing Daryl off. So she stopped that. They did not talk, that did not even look at each other, they just walked. If they ran into a walker then Daryl took care of if before Beth even had her knife out.

When Daryl stopped it was getting close to the sunset when he and ducked down. Beth looked but could not find the answer. Daryl pointed to four or five walkers off into the distance... He put up a finger to his mouth and motioned for her to follow him. They walk on in a low crouched potion till they came to a little clearing...What they saw put panic in Beth's stomach. At least a hundred walkers just standing there. One of them saw Beth and Daryl and started to walk toward them.


	3. Hate

Beth ran as fast as she could, trying her best to keep up with Daryl. He was so much better in the woods then she was and it was practically impossible not to stubble. yet he was able to move through the trees like a ghost. 

“I see a car...” Daryl said. “Get what we need then move.”

When they exited the woods he was right about the car, but they did not have time. She did not argue with him but she knew they would be surrounded in less than a minute or two. She went to the front seat and looked around for something useful. Daryl had his crossbow pointed at woods when he and she heard the moaning of the dead. He motioned her to come over to him and helped her into the trunk of the car. With hast wrapped a wire tight enough to keep it shut, then pointed his crossbow at the tiny opening. Beth had her knife close and ready as the walkers bumped into the car. She lost count after five minutes of non-stop walkers. As they started to increase she started to think that one was bound to find out about their hiding spot. It only takes one of them to tell them all where they were and there was no escape plane. If they were found, they were dead. She started to think about all of the things she never got to do.  
'Her first Car...Going to college....her first Drink...Getting married... Having kids...Grandkids...' If she would die right now she would have done not one of these things. She became antsy and wanted nothing more than to run for dear life. Then the lightning started and the walkers feed off it like a dark energy. One of them bumped into the back the car causing to bounce up and down. She readied herself for what was next but Daryl gave her a look too and raised his hand...tell her to be quiet.  
She knew that it was going to be a start of a long night

~

After they where sure every walker was long gone he gave to okay to open the trunk. Beth slowly untied the wire would that kept her form freedom. Light washed over her making her eyes squint a bit. Beth's legs were so stiff that she had to balance herself when she got out. She looked at Daryl for a second expecting him to say something, but nothing left his mouth. He just started gathering materials, and so Beth did the same. After she had everything she thought she would need, she waited for Daryl to finish. He through a black garbage bag over his shoulder and started walked down the road. Beth watched him for a moment before following him. He did not say anything...they just walked like the day before. It was really starting to get on Beth's last nerve. He did not know why he was mad at her... she had not done anything to him. Was he mad that she lived and not someone else... Does he wish she was dead?  
She was lost in a train of thought and had not realized that she had stopped. She looked up at him and he nudged his head in a direction that led them back to the woods. She sighed but followed him back into the endless trees.  
When he got to a spot he was 'nice' to set up camp and started to set up warning traps so they could hear when or if a walker came. She sat down in the little area they were going to stay till he was done. She was surprised to see him walk off without telling her but she did not care at that point. She thought that he was out looking for something to eat so she started a fire. She used a piece of glass and side door mirror that she had found in the car. She quickly dug a whole and put wood in a little pile, then place each piece at the right angle. Once that was done, and Daryl was still gone she set up a little tent that should be big enough for the both of them.  
'Nice and cozy' She thought to herself and smiled. The smile fell when she realized how inappropriate she was being... She heard something come from beyond the camp. It did not sound like a walker but she still thought it is smart to check it out. She walked up slowly to see Daryl with a short thick rope in his hands. It took her a moment to see that he was skinning a snake, and she felt a bit stupid. Beth did not know if he knew she was there, but at the moment she was happy just watching him. He moved quickly like he did when he ran through the woods. Everything his did in the forest was elegant...as if he was prepared and born to live in this world. She watched the muscles in his arms move and he pulled off the skin of the snake and took a deep breath. His head snapped up and look behind him; when he saw who it was he went back to work.  
Beth gave up on 'spying' on Daryl and went back to the camp. He showed up a couple minutes later and started to cook the snake. She has never had snake before and was not to eager to try it, but dare not complain about it. He did not say anything as he cooked the snake... it was getting to the point where Daryl was making her uncomfortable and a little depressed. When the food was done she ate what felt like a healthy amount to keep her alive. It was not that it tasted horrible, she just did not feel like eating. She wanted to do something. She wanted something now to look for because living was not enough to keep her alive. She thought of all the thing she had never done before and went to the once that where reasonable.  
'Well...my First Drink' she thought. 'Marriage would be such a fun conversation... I will save that for later' She smiled at the bit of sarcasm that lingered in her head. She took a deep breath and looked at Daryl.

“I—I need a drink.”

He did not say anything, just throw a water bottle at her. 

“No.. No, I mean a real drink. As in alcohol.” She said, but Daryl acted as if she was not there...maybe she wasn't. “I never had one, because of my dad. But he is not exactly around and all soooooo. I thought we could go find some”

He did not even flinch... Beth had, had enough of it. “Okay...Well enjoy your snake jerky” 

She got up and grabbed the knife on the way out of the camp. She walked for a bit and when Daryl did not follow her she felt the pain slap her in the face. 

“Jerk,” she said. Beth was answered by a group of walker heading toward her. She ducked down by a tree, hurrying to find a rock. She threw it as fast as she could, and hope that it did its job. All but one walker went after the sound. She readied herself for a fight, but the walked stubble off toward the other before it reaches her. She heard a twig snap from behind her; she nearly jumped out of her skin Daryl was behind her, crossbow in hand and relief washed over her. She walked with him and said.

“I think we made it okay but-” She said and was interrupted but the sound of the walker trap. “What the hell you brought me back! I am not staying in the suck ass camp”

She flicked him off and was about to turn to leave but she grabbed her. “Hey! You have had your fun.”

She shoved him off. “What the hell is wrong with you... Do you feel anything? Yeah, everything is screwed, that might be a feeling. So what do you want to do, sit around, look at a stupid fire, and eating mud snakes?! Screw that! We might as well do something! I can take care of myself and I am going to get a damn drink”

~

Daryl sighed before gathering everything that was needed to move on. It was not hard to find Beth; she was not being very quiet. Daryl walked up to her and she looked back at him arms crossed. She did not say anything to him but he could tell that she was angry with him.  
'I am sorry' He thought to himself. 'I am sorry I could not save your dad”

“Golfers like to drink, right?” His attention was brought, Beth. She was looking at a country house. He had not even realized that he was not in the wood anymore. They were in a clearing...a golf course. To the left of them, he could see a number of walkers. He watched them, think about the easiest way to get rid of them.

“Come on,” She said and started to walk off. He followed her in silence, not sure why she was so dead set on getting a drink. He walked up to the door and check to see if it was locked; it was. They found a back door to the club. Daryl gave Beth a look before walking to the club. It was a mess in there...death on the floor and walkers hanging from the ceiling. Beth walked close beside him when he found a flashlight. They both split up and went off to find what they wanted. Daryl saw a bag that was full of long chains and money. Chains are good for walker traps and money burns. He bent down and hurried to put everything in a nearby backpack. 

“Why are you taking that?” Beth ask. Daryl was about to answer her when the walkers from outside come knocking. He picks up the bag and motioned her to come. He tried to shut the doors, but they were stuck. He gave one final pull closing the door, almost slipping in the process. He back up into Beth and hurries to stable him.

“Are you okay?”

He sighed, then rolled her hands off of him. “I'm fine”

He did not like it when Beth worried about him. It was meant to be the other way around. He had to protect her.... she is all that is left for him to protect

~

Beth's mind was going one hundred miles an hour. 'He must really hate you,' she thought to herself as she walked through the country club. It was stupid... she knows it was stupid, but she had to do SOMETHING She needs to keep her mind of the world... or she will go crazy. Daryl kicked over a glass and brought her attention back to the world around her. They were heading it was looks to be a kitchen of some kind. Daryl was in the lead, crossbow high, so Beth pulled out her knife as well. She did not see where he had wandered off to and for a moment she did not care. She was kind of hoping he would just leave her alone for five minutes... He babies her to the point that it's overwhelming. Beth did not even think he wanted to; he just felt like it was the right thing to do.  
When Beth saw the bottle of wine on top of the metal shelf, she felt good for once in what felt like forever. She walked up to the shelf slowly, trying her best not to step on the decaying body in her path. As she walked up she found that she was far too short. Daryl was not in sight so she had to reach up herself. She made a step onto the shelf and the clicking rang through the whole kitchen. Beth paused for a moment before continuing. She stretched her arm out as far as it would go, her fingertips danced on the cold glass of the wine bottle. When she finally had a good hold on the bottle she let out a sigh of relief. Slowly stepping down from the shelf to get a better look at the wine something cold touched her shoulder. She looked over to see a tall dead man moaning in her face. Pushing as hard as she could Beth had to give up the wine bottle for her life. She lifted it and hit it over his had. It did nothing. So she stabbed it once with the bottle...twice....three times...four. She knew that if she did not do something then and there she would be 'walker bait' as her sister would put it. She was finally able to pin the walker up the against the wall. Beth stubble to get her knife out and she hears a noise coming from down the hall. She feared it was more walkers... she hoped it was Daryl. Pushing the blade through its head and waited till it stopped moving. As it fell to the ground she looked up to Daryl standing beside her.

“Thanks for the help...” I said out of breath. 

He shrugged. “You said you could take care of yourself...You did.” 

He walked over to which he had come. Beth let out a huff of frustration. 'Back to square one', She thought. She followed Daryl down a hallway that led to a spiral staircase. When the got to the end of the case they saw a bunch of things all over the place. Daryl went first and with easily managed through them. Beth, on the other hand, need Daryl to hold her hand as she climbed over a bookshelf. The got to the end of the hall and had to go under this trophy case. Glass was everywhere and Beth tried her best to make sure not to touch it. The last thing Beth needed was an infected piece of glass in her hand. She had not noticed the Daryl was moving a clock and when it chimed she jumped jabbing herself. She checks the wound quick and saw that there was no glass in it. They move on through the club and came across a clothing store. Beth found a couple shirts in her size and hurried off to a dressing room. Before she went in she saw a pretty white cardigan. 

~

Daryl waited for Beth to change into something she had picked up. He noticed that almost everything in the store was no good for him. He sat down at a counter and waited. When she comes out her face was long and sad. He looked at what she was looking at... It was half of a naked woman pinned to the bottom of a manikin. She walked up her and tried to form the body form the body. 

“Help me take her down.” Beth asked.

“It don't matter... she died.” Daryl said. 

She looked at him as if he just murdered her pet. “It does matter.”

Daryl sighed and reached for a sheet he saw. He shook it out so it was big enough to drape over her, “There.”

Beth gave up on the idea of saving her, but still looked unhappy. They walked back down the hall when the clock started to chime. He heard walkers start to come and he grabbed Beth's arm. They were coming left and right. He quickly found a room and they started to run.  
They moaned...and groaned...and hissed at them...Everything went a dark red color and Daryl stops running. He turned around shooting the first on in the head, pushing the other with the crossbow. He grabbed a golf club and drove it in the head on one of the walkers. The end got stuck and Daryl had to pry it out of the head. Only a sharp skinny pole come back, which he drove through a walkers head. One left standing and Daryl kicked it to the ground. Hitting it with a different golf club that was nearby. Over and over and over he hit the dead man... to the point he was getting tried. He gave one final swing to the head. Brains and skull flew out to the left of him. When he saw what they had hit, his knuckles went cold. He saw from the chest down, she was covered in walker remains. She looked down at the at the white shirt and started to unbutton it. Daryl looked down for a moment then followed her down the hall. She through the shirt on the ground, and made a sharp left... She paused for a moment then look in front of her... They where at the bar

~

Beth looked at the bar and let out a breath. She turned and looked at Daryl

“And it probably is. But I don't care. All I wanted to do today was lay down and cry, but we don't get to do that. So beat up on walkers if that makes you feel better. I need to do this.”

She walked up the bar and looked for something to drink. Behind the bar was another dead body that Beth had to hope over. She started to through the bottles when she heard glass shattering. Daryl was trying to get some paper in a picture frame.

“Do you have to break the glass” 

He sighed and folded the paper. “No”

She rolled her eyes and went back to the looking for something. He asks “Have you had your drink yet?” 

“No, but I found this, Peach Schnapps, is it any good?”

“No,” He said and started playing with the dart that was stuck on the dart board. He started throwing it at a place with peoples faces on them. 

“Well that is all they have left.” Beth said. She started looking for a cup that was not horrible dirty. When all else failed she said. “Well, who needs a cup”

She looks down at the bottle and felt empty. All of the joy she thought she would feel was not there. She thought she would be better.... but all she could think of was her dad, and Maggie, and Glen, and Rick...everyone...She could not hold the tears anymore and she did not care that Daryl would see her cry. She did not care about anything.  
Daryl walked up to her and gave her a look. Their eyes met and she could feel bumps go up her back. He grabbed the bottle and smashed into the ground.

“Ain't gonna have your first drink be no damned peach schnapps.” He said and nodded his head toward the door. Beth cleared the tears off of her face and started walking with Daryl.


	4. Not Your Fault

Beth walked through that wood about five passes behind Daryl. At first, he did not say anything. He started walking through the woods; from what Beth could tell he was not going back to the previous camp, but Beth did not know. When she walked with him he seemed a bit calmer... She did not know it if he was better now after the killing of walkers, or if he was just better. In all reality just she felt like she knew nothing anymore.

“So, where are we going?” Beth asked.

“To get you your drink,” He said. “I have the perfect place.”

“Where is it?”

“Just up ahead.”

“Oh.” She said. She did not want to stop talking because it this was the most they have ever spoken in what felt like forever. “A motorcycle mechanic”

“Huh?”

“That's my guess. For what you were doing before the turn. Did Zach ever guess that one?”

“It don't matter. Hasn't mattered for a long time.”

“It's just what people talk about, you know, to feel normal.”

“Never felt normal to me.” He said as they started to come to a clearing with a shack. “Found this place with Michonne.”

“I was expecting a liquor store.” Beth said as they walked up.

Daryl looked at her and for a split second, she thought that he might have smiled. “No, this is better.”

They walked into the shack that turned out to be a house. It was a mess inside but Beth was not sure if it was because the world ended or this is just how it was. Daryl walked into the kitchen and grabbed a jar with clear liquid in it. He found a glass and blow out all of the dust before pouring her a small amount.

“What is it”

“Moonshine,” he said, the fear went through her. “Now that is a real first drink right there”

She started at the drink then looked back up at him. He sighed,“What's the matter?”

“Nothing... It's just... well, my father always said that bad moonshine could make you go blind.”

He looked out the window, “There is nothing out there worth seeing,”

She took a deep breath then brought it up to her mouth. It hit her like a ton of brinks but she tried her best not to let it show. It tasted like a mixture of water down rubbing alcohol and old wheat.  
“That is the most discussing thing I ever tasted,” Daryl let out a little chuckle that warmed her soul. “The second round is better.”

“Slow down” He said.

She looked up at him. Offering him a drink “No, I am good”

“Why?” She asked. 

“Someone has to keep watch,” He said.

“So, what, you're like my chaperon now?” She said lifting the cup up a bit.

He sighed and said, “Just drink a lot of water.”

“Yes Mr. Dixon,” She said and throw down the rest in the cup. She was wrong the second round is was NOT better. She waited and watched as Daryl started to settle down. He found a piece of wood and pin it up on the window so nothing could see in. Beth walked over and saw this huge ashtray in the shape of a bra. 

“Who would walk into a store and leave with this?”

“My dad, that's who,” he said, and Beth felt bad. He must have been reading her face. “Oh, he was a dumb ass. He would sit it on the TV and use it as target practice”

“He would shot the thing in your house?”

“It was just a bunch of junk anyway. That's how I knew what this place was. That shed out there, my dad had a place just like this. You got your Dumpster chair.” He pointed at the chair parallel to him. “That's for sitting in and your drawers all summer drinking. Got your fancy buckets. That's for spitting chaw in after your old lady tells you to stop smoking. You got your internet” He said picking up a newspaper. There was a growl and Daryl hurried over to the window. 

“It's just one of 'em.” He said,

“Should we kill it?” she asked.

“If it keeps making noise; yeah,” He said.

“Well, if we're gonna be trapped again, we might as well make the best of it. Unless you're too busy chaperoning, Mr. Dixon.” Beth and handed over a jar of moonshine. 

He smiled and said, “Might as well make the best of it.”

He took the jar and sat down next to her. He raised his jar, and she did the same to her glass. They started drinking in silences and Beth grew bored. She did not know if it was the fact she was drinking or because she was in a good mood... But she grabbed a crate and moved it over in front of him. 

“Come here,” She said, He looked at her for a moment but then move off the chair and across from her. She used the crate as a table. She grabbed the jar out of his hand and poured herself a little bit more. “Let's play a game.”

“A game?” He asked.

“Yes. The drinking game.”

“Never heard of it?” He said then took a drink.

“So first I say something I've never done and if you have done it, you drink, and if you haven't, I drink. Then we switch. You really don't know this game?”

“I never needed a game to get lit before.” He said.

Beth was about to take a drink... “Wait are we starting” 

“How do you know this game?” He asked.

“My friends played and I watched.” Beth said with a shrug. “Okay, I'll start. I've never shot a crossbow. So now you drink”

“Ain't much of a game.” He said chewing on his lip.

“That was a warm-up... Now you try.”

He looked down and shook his head. “I dunno”

She did not know if he was apprehensive or embarrassed. Either or... it was adorable. “Just say that first thing that comes to your mind”

“I've never been out of Georgia.” He said with a shrug.

“Really,” She asked and he nodded. “That is a good one.”...She took a drink

“I've never been drunk and did something I regretted.” She said and he took a drink.

“I've done a lot of things.” He said and was thinking of what to say next. “I have never been on vacation.”

“What about camping”

“No, that was something I had to do”

“Did your dad teach you?” She asked and he just gave her a little 'mmhmm'. She started to think that she was boring him, but she was probably learning the most from him she has ever learned. “Okay. Ummm, I've never been in jail. I mean, as a prisoner”

He looked up at her. “Is that what you think of me?”

“I just thought, you know, like the drunk tank. Even my dad got locked up for that back in the day” She said as if it was nothing. 

“Drink up” He said. 

Beth squinted her eyes. “Prison guard...where you a prison guard?”

“No,” He said and looked away from her.

She felt uncomfortable and wanted nothing but to change the subject. “It's your turn.”

He looked at her for what felt like forever before getting up and said under his breath. “I have to take a piss.” He walked over to the end of the room and started to un-do his paints Beth looked away till she heard the glass shatter.

“You have to be quiet.” she hissed.

“I can't hear you; I am taking a piss!!!” He yelled

Beth looked at the window. “Don't talk so loud.”

Daryl turned around still buttoning his pants. “Oh, wait it's my turn, right? I've never-- never eaten frozen yogurt. Never had a pet pony. Never got anything from Santa Claus.” He said and pushed over a chair. "Never relied on anyone for protection before. Hell, I don't think I've ever relied on anyone for anything.”

She was hoping that he was done, but he wasn’t “Never sung out in front of a big group out in public like everything was fun. Like everything was a big game... I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention” his words slapped her across the face. She did not understand why he was so mad her...what has she done to him that made him hate her so much. There was a growling from outside the window and Beth jumped. 

“Sounds like our friend out there is trying to call all of his buddies.” He said 

“Shut up” She snapped and started to get off of the ground.

Daryl pointed at Beth “Hey, you never shot a crossbow before? I'm gonna teach you right now.” He walked over to her and grabbed her up. “Come on. It's gonna be fun”

“We should just stay inside,” He said as he kicked open the door and pulled her out. His grip on her arm was hard and impossible to get away from. He walked around the corner of the house and yelled.

“Hey dumb ass...Yes, you” He shot a bolt that stuck it in the shoulder pining it to the tree. “You want to shot?”

“I don't know how.” Beth pleaded as he reloaded that bow.

He pulled her close, warping his arms around her so her back was pinned against his chest. “It's easy” 

He shot again. “Let's practice a different time”

“Eight Ball!” He yelled, before shouting it once more.

“Just kill it!” 

“Come on Greene. We can pull this out and get a little more target practice.”

Once he had let her got to retrieve the bolts, Beth pulled out her knife. Move as fast as she could, she ran up to the walker and put the knife through its head.

“What the hell you do that for... I was having fun!” He yelled at her. 

Everything she had been holding it snapped. “No, you were being a jack-ass...If..If anyone found my Dad-”

“DON'T. That is not even remotely that same!” 

“Killing them is not meant to be fun!” She yelled back.

“What do you want from me, girl, huh?” He asked to take a step forward.

“Like nothing we went through matters. Like none of the people we lost meant anything to you.” Everything in her was building up...all the anger...all of the pain. “It's bullshit!”

“Is that what you think?”

“That is what I know!”

“You know NOTHING,” he said and pointed at her face.

“I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl. I'm not Michonne. I'm not Carol. I'm not Maggie. But I've survived and you don't get it 'cause I'm not like you or them. But I made it and you don't get to treat me like crap just because you're... you’re afraid” She took a deep breath after her rant.

“I am not afraid of nothing,” Daryl said...she could tell that he was lying... He was afraid of so much, but was too afraid to be afraid.

“When that little girl came out of the barn after my mom. You were like me. And now God forbid you ever let anybody get too close.”

“Too close?... You know all about that!” He yelled. “You have lost two boyfriends and have not shed a tear.” 

His words hit her, but instead of getting sadder... It made her angrier.

“Your whole family's gone, all you can do is just go out looking for hooch like some dumb college bitch.”

“Screw you... you don't get it!”

“No, you don't get it! -Everyone we know is dead!”

“You DON'T know THAT!!!”

“Might as well be, 'cause you ain't never gonna see 'em again. Rick. You ain't never gonna see Maggie again.”

“Daryl” She pleaded. “Just stop.”

She reached for his, and he throws a bolt on the ground. “No! The Governor rolled right up to our gates...Maybe if I wouldn't have stopped looking...Maybe 'cause I gave up. That's on me.”

'He blames himself?' the words ran thought Beth's head and you could almost hear the lightbulb go off. “Daryl..”

He rolled her arm off his shoulder. “No – and your Dad...Maybe I could have done something”

She took a leap of faith and wrapped her arms around him. His back was to her so he did not look at her, but she could tell. He let his head fall along with the tears. She did not need to say anything, she did not need to do something special., all she did was hold him. His tears turned into a sob and she held on to him tighter. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to hers, prying it off of him. He turned to face her but would not look her in the eye. She hugged him again, and he hugged back. Went she pulled away she still had his hand on hers, using the other to take her back in the house.


	5. Better Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Daryl's past (Taken form show)

Beth looked at the sun as in fell beneath the trees. She had counted three suns have fallen since they had lost the prison. For the first time in three days, she could relax; a load had been lifted off of her shoulder. Of course, that could be the fact she had another whole cup of moonshine. She looked across from her to see Daryl staring at the sunset just as she was. He has not said anything since he has told her the truth. Did he blame everything on himself? Beth still could not wrap her head around it, and she had lost her own father. Time seemed still yet she could tell that it was getting harder to see. Was the because it was getting dark, or because she was wasted? Only God can tell.

“I get why my dad stopped drinking.” She said with a hint of a smile.

“Are you feelin' sick?” He asked snapping out of his daydream.

“Nope,” she said. “I wish I could feel like this all the time”

Daryl huffed in air. “That is bad.”

Beth shrugged and just let out a lazy “Hmm”

“You are lucky your a happy drunk,” He said looked at her.

“Yeah, I am lucky,” Beth said a bit more flirtatious then she wanted.

He must of not even notice. “Some people can be real jerks when they are drunk”

“Yeah,” Beth said, then took a little sip. The moonshine was starting to taste more and more like water. 

“I'm a dick when I'm drunk... Merle had this dealer. This janky little white guy. A tweaker. One day we were over at his house watching TV. Wasn't even noon yet and we were all wasted.” He paused. “Merle was high. We were watching this show and Merle was talking all this dumb stuff about it. And he wouldn't let up. Merle never could. Turns out it was the tweaker's kids' favorite show. And he never sees his kids, so he felt guilty about it or something. So he punches Merle in the face. So I started hitting the tweaker, like, hard.... as hard as I can. Then he pulls a gun, sticks it right here.” Beth could see the fear in Daryl's eyes “He says, "I'm gonna kill you, bitch." So Merle pulls his gun on him.Everyone's yelling. I'm yelling. I thought I was dead... Over a dumb cartoon about a talking dog.”

“How did you get out of it?”

“The tweaker punched me in the gut. I puked. They both started laughing and forgot all about it.” He said then looked down at his lap. “You want to know what I was before all this? I was just drifting around with Merle doing whatever he said we were gonna be doing that day. I was nobody. Nothing. Some redneck asshole and an even bigger asshole for a brother.”

“You miss him, don't you? I miss Maggie. I miss her bossing me around. I miss my big brother Shawn. He was so annoying and overprotective. And my dad.” Beth let out a chuckle but did not know why... she wanted to cry. “I thought-- I hoped he'd just live the rest of his life in peace, you know? I thought Maggie and Glenn would have a baby. And he'd get to be a grandpa. And we'd have birthdays and holidays and summer picnics. And he'd get really old. And it'd happen, but it'd be quiet. It'd be okay. He'd be surrounded by people he loved.” She said with another laugh “That's how unbelievably stupid I am.”

“That's how it was supposed to be.” Daryl said, doing his best to make her feel better.

“I wish... I could just change.”

He sighed. “You did.”

“Not enough...Not like you” She said. “It's like you were made for this world.”

“I am just used to seeing messed up stuff.” He said, then pointed at the house. “Growing up in a place like this”

“You got away from it”

“I didn't”

“You did”

Daryl looked at her with warm eyes. “Maybe you have to keep reminding me?”

“No...” Beth said. “You can't depend on anybody for anything, right?”

Beth paused and looked at his long face. He wanted something from her but she could not tell what..she did not know what to say. 

“I will be gone someday...”

He snapped his head up... “Stop...”

His voice was filled with worry, his eyes begged for her not to continue but he needed this. “I will... You're gonna be the last man standing... You are.” She pauses “You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon.”

He looked away from her... “You are not a happy drunk at all.”

She smiled. “I am happy but I am not blind... You have to stay who you are, not who you were. Places like this, you have to put them behind you”

“What if I can't,” He said it almost a whisper.

“You have to...or it will kill you,” she said. He was quiet after that. Beth had hoped that she had not pushed him to fare. But this was the most Daryl has opened but to anyone. He did not seem angry or upset...well not at her anyway. He was always angry at something. Beth was about to say something when he suggested 

“We should go back in.”

She looked at the house. 'He needs to put this behind him...to move on...this house needs to go away'

“We should burn it...” Beth said. Daryl did not seem too surprised when she said this, but he was still hesitant. He got up slowly and offered her a hand which she took without a second thought. He helped her up and walked into the house. He picked up one of the many jars of moonshine, and slammed it on the ground. Glass and alcohol splashed all over the floor.  
The broke jars and dumped moonshine all throughout the house. It smelled so bad that Beth could feel it burn her nose. Once Daryl was sure they had enough, he told her to get out of the house. They walked about 20 feet away from it. He reached into his bag and handed Beth a wad of money. At first, she was confused, but when he started to light it on fire she understood. He grabbed the burning wad, and throw it at the house. Flames started to light up on the floor of the porch and go throughout the house. It did not take long before the flames started to grow. Beth could feel the heat on her face, and could not help but smile. She lifted her arm, giving the house the middle finger. She looked a Daryl and nudged him on the air. He looked down before lifting his arm and doing the same. Beth started to laugh, even when the group of walkers starts to migrate toward the house, she kept a smile on her face. Daryl picks up their things and motioned for her to go with him. She spun on her heels and started following him. Before they where out of the view of the house she looked back and laughed.

~

Daryl moved fast through the woods fighting the smile that was probably on his face. A huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. A weight he had for years; even the before the whole world went to shit. And all he did was burn down a house. Maybe it was the alcohol going to his head, but he felt hopeful.  
He knew that he would have to find a place for Beth to rest because she would be hung over. Daryl wanted to get fare form the fire, because every walker in a 30-mile radius will be attracted to it.  
'Should have thought of that before, dumb-ass' He thought to himself, but instead of getting frustrated or angry, he just laughed. 

“What is so funny?” Beth asked walking up to him.

He smiled at her, “Nothing, just...”

“Just?”

He sighed. “I feel good.”

“You look good too.” Beth said. “Exceptionally when laugh.”

“I remember to laugh more.” He said. She smiled at him and started to walk through the woods... not a care in the woods. “Hey, can I ask you something.”

“Shot.” She said, looking at everything but him.

“Why did you want a drink out of nowhere?”

Her head snapped and her smile fell. “It's stupid.”

“Now I have to know” 

“When we were in the back of the car... I kept thinking of all the things I had never done before... I don't want to live a day without something new”

Daryl let out a chuckle. “And drinking was one of them.”

“Yes...”

“Could you have picked an easier one.”

“Well,” She trailed off. “The others are not easier, or impossible now.”

“Like.”

“My first Car, college, kids, grandkids”

Daryl felt his smile fall. “I guess that was the easiest... I am glad you could at least do one of them.”

“Who said I was done.” Beth said to him, then giggled

Daryl was taken back by the girl's boldness 

~

Beth woke up with too much light in her eyes, and a weird aftertaste in her mouth. But that was not as bad, as the urge to have to pee. She went to get up, but everything started to spin. Someone's arms found there way around he waist to stable her.

“Careful, tipsy” Daryl's voice rang through her head. 

“I don't feel too good,” She said and her belly started to flop.

He let out a light laugh. “That is because you are hungover, girlie'”

Girlie'? Where is this coming from... Flashbacks of the conversation, then the fire, then what she said after the fire... She lost it. She ran over to a tree and let what was left in her gut fall. It was a violet puke, one she had not had to deal with in years. Beth almost jumped when she felt a hand rub her back. Daryl did his best to soothe her, as it all fought its way to leave her system. 

“Feel better now?” Daryl asked as she swished water in her mouth.

“No” Beth said to him. 

“What's else is wrong.”

“I really have to pee.” She said, and for some reason, he found that funny. She did not care why, because he really did look good when he laughed.


	6. A Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl are now friends... But do they want more?

Beth and Daryl used that day to find someplace they could stay for a long time. They both thought it would be a good idea to have a place to rest for a couple days, regain their thoughts and find some more supplies. Beth followed behind Daryl like she always did, but she did not have to worry about the odd tension between them. Because there was nothing to be worried about. They both had gotten all of everything off of there minds.  
Beth was not paying much attention to where they were going, so she had no idea that Daryl had stopped. She bumped right into his back.

He looked at her with a small smile. “Are you still drunk?”

She lightly punched him in that arm and looked around. “Why are we stopping.”

Daryl swung his bow over his shoulder and said. “I found out spot.”

“In the middle of the woods?” She said, looking for what she had missed. When Daryl looked up, Beth followed his eyes. There was a small room, almost like a tree house right over them. It looked as if no one had been in there for years. 'That is because no one has been in there for years, stupid' she thought to herself. Daryl walked over to the rope latter that was attached to the tree and gave it three strong pulls. He started to climb up and Beth was right behind him.

“Wait for me down here.” he said.

“No fun,” Beth said but did as she was told. It did not take Daryl long to reach the top of the tree house. Beth waited till he gave the okay, and she started up. She was much slower the Daryl was, but she knows that it was not her fault. 

“Hurry up, Beth!” He snapped, and Beth was shocked. She was going to say some smart ass comment when she heard a snap. The world started to fall around her, and she could feel the latter twist. She was about to scream when a hand found her writs. She looked up to Daryl grabbing on to her. He started to pull her up. When he was able to grab on to the platform the of the tree house she helped him get her up. She let out a deep breath and looked at how high she was. If he had not of grabbed her when she would be really hurt, probably dead.

“Thanks.” She said. 

He shrugged, “It's nothing.”

“Well now we are up here. How are we going to get down.”

He bent down. “You only snapped half of the latter. I can fix it.”

She sighed. “Who puts a tree house in the middle of nowhere anyway?”

“It's not a tree house.” He said with a laugh. “It's a hunting stand. A well made on too.”

“Not that well made,” Beth said.

He looked at her and then at the fall down, “Yeah, might want to lay off the burgers.”

Beth's mouth dropped. “Are you calling me fat, you shit head.”

“I would never....”

She went to punch him in the arm but he blocks her. She tried again and he blocked her again. 

“Don't pull your arm back so far, and put all the force in one sold sing.” He said. “You also kinda have to aim.”

“Thanks for the tip,” She said and then punch him, like she was shown, in the shoulder. “Better?”

“Much.” He said smiling down at her. 

It hit did not hit her how close they were till then. Only inches away...

~

Daryl looked down at her as she smiled up at him. Her eyes got the slightest twinkling in them that he loved so much. She looked like old Beth, but different. In a good way. After what they shared last night he could never look at her the same. He has always liked the way Beth looked. She was small but strong. Intelligent, but she knows how to be silly. Dear lord, the girl was a flirt. He's always thought that she was breathtaking, but never went after her... She was just too young.  
'Back off!' he screamed at himself. He took a deep breath and broke the connection between them. He walked into the small room and could hear Beth follow.

“This is a little much for a hunting stand.” she said looking around. 

“Probably used it to get away from the family for a couple days.” he said. “There is an old mattress and blankest in the box over there. Not to mention.” He said and kick a beer bottle. 

“I don't know how someone could do that.” She said.

“Do what?”

“Want to get away from your family.”

“Well,” he said. “It's different now.”

“Not even that. I could not stand it when Maggie left for college.”

Daryl sighed, and with his back to her, he said. “Not all family's were like yours.”

“Like mine?” She said,

“Happy.” He said. He did not want to look at her because he knew what he had said was harsh. He did not mean it that way, but it was the truth.

"It was not always like that," she said. "We had our problems."

He huffed, "Your family problems and mine were a bit different." He trailed off, "I would have killed to be a part of your family..."

“It's not too late...” She said.

“For what?” he asked.

“To have a happy family.” She said with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

Daryl turned around and looked at her for a moment. She took a step closer to him so that he had to back up against the wall of the room. She looking at him with wanting eyes. 

Daryl swallowed. “What do you mean.”

“I mean that there is a still a chance that Rick is out there... He could have gotten the group together... What was left of them.” as the words left her mouth Daryl felt himself deflate. Did he really think that she meant to him... be a family with HIM. He was being unreasonable. He did not realize that Beth was still waiting for an answer. She looked do hopefully. He knew that it was a slim chance anyone was alive. But he could not disappoint her anymore.

“Okay.” he said and her face lit up. “But, we are going to stay here for a couple days. We are going to get well rested, and get some sleep before going off to search for people that might not be out there.”

She throws her arms around his waist. She was so short compared to him up close. He rested his arms on her shoulders, trying his best not to smile. She was just so damn cute. 'Stop it!' He yelled to himself once more

“They are out there... They have to be.” She said to him. He did not have to look at her face to see that she was smiling.

~

Beth held on to Daryl for a bit longer then she needed to, but he did not seem to mind. She knew that it was stupid to believe someone was out there. But she had to think of something to say for her almost slip up. 'He is not going to want to make a family with you! Are you stupid? He thinks of you as a child,' That back of Beth's head screamed at her. She could not help but have a thing for Daryl. She has had a thing for him ever since they arrived at the prison. He was smart and funny, and on a good day, he was very kind. She had never acted upon it because he was one of her fathers best friends.  
'So not your fathers dead you and whore around?' She said to herself. 'he would be so proud.'  
After that, she pulled away from him. He had a soft smile on his face and looked down at her with puppy eyes. 

“What are you thinking about.” She asked.

“Nothing...” He said and looked away from her. Beth caught Daryl by the wrist and looked back at him.

“No... Really what's on your mind?”

He sighed. “I wished there are more people in this world like you.”

“Dido” Beth said with a smile. 

The both spent the rest of the day in the tree house/hunting stand just relaxing. They had not seen a walker in a whole 24 hours.


	7. Locked Eyes

Daryl laid down beside Beth as she slept. He made sure that he was not touching her, but try to stay as close he could. It was comforting knowing she was beside him. He did not know why, but he stopped questioning his feelings after they burned down the house. He knew he could trust Beth.  
As he looked at her soft face when she slept, and he could not help but feel bad for her. She had lost everything, yet she still tries to make him happy. The whole day all she did was make him laugh and smile. She was one of a kind. The last ray of good left in this shit hole of a world they lived in.  
She started to shift in her sleep and ended up snuggling her head into his chest. He did not dare to breathe, let alone move. She was comfortable... so damn comfortable. He liked her in his arms... He liked it a lot.  
No matter how much he wants to just watch her, sleep was too hard to escape. 

~

Beth work up the next morning later then she usually does. Last night was the best Beth has slept in a long time. When she reached over and noticed that Daryl was not there, she shot up. She looked at the tree stand and he was not there. She went over to the door and when she could not find him, panic could start to sink in. She walked into the stand and grabbed her backpack. Daryl's bag was gone, along with his crossbow. She walked over to the broken latter, that Daryl must have fixed. It was only a rope now, and Beth did not want it to snap on here again. But she had to go and look for Daryl. She started to slowly start to slide down the rope, trying her best not to fall to her death. When she finally hit the ground she let out a sigh. She started to look for something that might lead her his way. 

“Bethy. What are you doin?'” She heard from behind her. She spun around to see her Dad looking at her. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes Bethy. It's me.” He said. “Come over here.”

Beth ran up to him to give him a hug, but once she touched him something felt wrong. He was cold and felt clammy. She went to look up at him, but his head was missing. Beth let out a scream and stepped back. The headless body started to follow her. Beth thought she was going to be sick; she started to run back but tripped over something... His head...She let out another loud scream. 

“What is wrong Bethy?” He asked, and the head gave her a wicked smile.

~

Daryl heard the scream from inside of the hunters stand and went to see what was wrong. He climbed the rope latter, that he had fixed as much as he could, faster than ever. Beth had tears in her eye and she was looking around the little room frantic. When she saw Daryl she started to cry even more. He walked up to her and sat down to see if she was hurt. 

“What happened.” 

She shook her head back and forth. “It was just a nightmare... Just a stupid nightmare.”

“Well then why are you crying.” 

She started to sniffle. “I am fine. I am being a baby. It's just dad...”

She could not finish he sentience without crying harder. Daryl thought it would be best to let sleeping dogs lay. He put a hand on her shoulder and to his surprise, she jumped into his arms. If only he had waited for her to wake up, or tell her that he was going to get something for them to eat. He held her tight as she, letting her cry on his shoulder. Like she had done for him back at the house... He would be there for her, as much as she needed.  
Daryl started to think what the dream was about. Should he ask what it was about? Does she even want to talk about it? She he asks her if she wants to talk about it? What if that makes her more upset? What if it makes her upset that he did not ask about it?... He sighed. Feelings were not Daryl strong suit. And he hopes that Beth knew that, but he did not want to take the chance.  
He pulled her back to see if she wanted to talk. When he locked eyes with her, everything started to fall around him. It was only him and her; the reality of that started to sink in. Any for a split second he was happy with that. He was okay with nothing more than just him and Beth.  
Everything was moving fast, but somehow, her lips ended up on his.

~

Beth looked at his eyes and everything started to spin. Everything about him said “Safe...Safe...Safe”. He was perfect and for a little bit, all of her problems went away. She did not know what had come over her, but she found herself kissing Daryl. His lips were shocked at first, but after a second the started to do the work. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His hands on her hip, holding her ever so genitally. His chest was pressed up against her, and she could feel the muscles in his back. An odd feeling went through Beth, she had never felt this way with anyone she had ever been with. When they pulled away, both of them were breathing very heavy. Beth rested her head on his, and she could tell he was smiling. 

“Hungry?” He asked her, still out of breath.

“Yes,” she said, but for some reason, she could not move. She did not want him to move. The hunger was not just that for food, but other desires that were new to Beth. His eyes stared through her, and at the moment she knew that Daryl was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her. He lifted her off of his lap and sat her down on the old mattress. He got up slowly, then offered her a hand up. 

~

Daryl hated himself for being so happy about what had happened. He knew it was wrong. It was Beth for god sakes. The daughter of one of his best friends, who had not even been dead for four days yet. She was young and sweet and too good for him. He could not act on his feeling. 'She was just in a bad set of mind. That's all. We all need comfort, and that is what I am to her. Comfort.' He thought to himself. But he knew that there was something between him He could feel it in the air.  
As he looked at the fire dance on the squires he had found when she was sleeping. He thought of a solution to the problem.

“I am sorry.” Beth said from the other side of the fire.

He looked up at her. “For?”

“What I did. I should have asked you. That was stupid of me to do” she said. “And without your permission...” She paused. “The last thing you need is a little girl crushing on you.”

“Beth.” Daryl said. He wanted and wished that he could just tell her that it was okay. Everything was okay.That, he cared for her so much and would do anything. He wanted to tell her that she could do it anytime. That he did not mind a bit. Maybe even do a little bit more... He almost choked on his nonexisting, crude words. He let out a breath got up from the fire. “It's fine... But I need to take a walk. You'll have the rest of the food. I will be back soon, promise.”

Then he walked off.


	8. Falling for You... Just Don't Fall to Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is in need of some awakening.

Beth sat there unable to move. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid little girl' she thought to herself. 'How could I be so stupid.' She wanted to cry, and scream, and be a normal person for once in her life. But she knew that this would not do anything for her. Instead, she calmed down and starts ratting. She thought of what she was going to say when Daryl got back. What was she gonna do? Was she going to act like nothing happened? She knew that Daryl was not good with his feelings, let alone the ones of some girl. In a weird way, she wanted some moonshine. It was easier to tell him what she felt when she was drunk. But the want left her right after she thought that was bad to say. Her dad was an alcoholic for god sakes.  
When she heard the rustle of the leaves, she took a deep breath. Beth hoped that when she saw Daryl's face, the words would just come to her.

~

Daryl walked through the leaves, hoping he would find the answer in the lonesomeness. But the father he was away from Beth, the more he started to think about her. 'Stupid' he thought 'Just a stupid red-neck'. He wants to hurt something, or just run off and go hunting. But he knew that he was just running away from his problems; like he always does. Walked until he saw something that made him think.  
He saw a Cherokee Rose. Without even wanting to he thought about Sophia. He thought about how hard it was to lose her, how hard he had tried and to have his dreams crushed, how long to really get over it.  
Then he realized; he had not got over her till the night with Beth back at the moonshine house. He had not gotten over anything, till he had talked to Beth. He had kept it all in. For years. All she had to do was sit there in listened to him, and he spilled his guts to her. Daryl had not even let Rick know...  
Only Beth... It was always Beth...  
Daryl bent over to pick the flower, he hard a scream.

~

Beth had turned to see at least five walkers behind her. She knew that once she tried to kill one, the others would be on top of her. She ran over to the make-shift rope latter and started to climb. She thought she was safe till one grabbed her boot. Beth let out a loud scream and wish she could take it back. If every walker in the square mile did not know where she was, well they did now. It pulled on her with all it could. She was food and it was starving. As it pulled on her and Beth tried to stay on the latter, she felt it start to give. She knew that if she did not start moving, she would be walker lunch.   
She started to kick as much as she could without moving the rope and failed at both. Beth was too worried that she would rip the rope to really kick, and she also knew that if she did not kick, it did not matter if the rope broke.  
“Please, God help me.” She whispered to herself. As if he was sending her the answered her prayers, an arrow went through the head of the one that had her foot. Daryl came out from around the bushes, already had another arrow docked. He then shot another of the walkers. Beth started to make her way up, feeling more useless than ever. She wished she could go down to help him, but knew that if she went down; they would not get back up. One of the walkers closer to him started to approach him for a bit, but Daryl knocked it away with the crossbow hard enough to kill it for good. Only two more left. One was still fixed on getting Beth, while the other was looking a Daryl now. 

“Hey, ass hole, look here,” He said to the walker, that was not taking a step toward him. He put an arrow through his eye. 

Beth was inches away from the platform of the tree-house-hunting-stand. He fingers just touched the wood when the world fell on her. She let out a squall but was cut short by something knocking the air out of her and the world went black.

~

Daryl could tell that she was falling before she knew it. She fell about a foot away from the old female trying to bite her. He ran up to it and grabbed the little bit of clothes it had on it's back to push it out of the way. He knocked it on the ground, leaning over it, he pulled an arrow out and jabbed it through its head. Once he was 100% that it was dead and he was safe he turned over to see the Beth had not moved. He hurried over to her and check for any bites. Nothing. By placing a hand over her mouth, he checked to see if she was breathing. Nothing. She was not breathing.  
There was no damage on the outside, but he had no idea what was going on on the inside. She could have broke her back, or cracked her head, or something. 

“Come on girl, you can't leave me yet,” He said to the body on the ground. “Not yet, Beth, I am not ready yet!”

He could feel the tears start to come. “Don't you dare be dead”

He checked her heartbeat by placing his head right on her heart. He could hear a strong 'THUMP, THUMP -DUM-THUMP', but he knew that if she did not start breathing soon he could lose her. 

“Beth, BREATH... WHY ARE YOU NOT BREATHIN” He said. “I need you girl... I need...you...”

He was cut off by the sound of Beth sucking in a harsh breath. She coughed a couple times and Daryl rolled her over on her side. After she was done, they looked at each other for a long time. He tried to remember everything about her before Daryl though his arms around her thin waist and pulled her close.

“Don't do that to me girl.” 

She let out a little laugh, “I can't make any promises.”

~

Beth could hear everything that was going on, she could feel her back hit the ground, she hears the walker about to attack her. She just could not breathe! It was like someone had pushed only her lungs under water and let the rest of her body feel the pain of the world around her.  
Beth was sure that she was about to be walker bate anytime soon, but Daryl was to her rescue. As always.  
She could hear him stay something to her. Sweet words. Was he crying.  
'NO, DARYL I AM FINE' She wanted to tell him. 'Why can't I breathe? Am I dying? Is this what dying feels like?'  
She could feel him touch her, looking for an answer to what was wrong. She was for sure that he was crying now. 

“Beth, BREATH... WHY ARE YOU NOT BREATHIN” He said. “I need you girl... I need...you... ” 

Sweet, rich, amazing breathe started to fill Beth and light shined in every direction. Daryl must have pushed Beth on her side as she coughed because when she was done, she had to turn to see him. He looked at her for a brief second, not bothering to hide the tears or anything. He throws his strong arms around her waist, lifting her close to her,

He whispered into her neck, “Don't do that to me, girl”

Beth laughed at the ticking of her neck. “I can't make any promises.”

He paused. “Please... Never leave me.”

“Okay Daryl. Okay.”

They hugged tightly before packing up and looking for somewhere else to stay. They did not look back at the tree-house-hunting-stand. They did not talk about Beth's near-death fall. They did not talk about the kiss. They both did not need to. 

Beth knew she loved Daryl for a long time, but not till now did she had seen how much he needed her, as she did him.


	9. Sticks

Beth walked behind Daryl like always. He had been quiet for the rest of the morning. Beth was worried that everything that had happened in the past couple of hours was too much for him. She knew that kissing him was wrong and that she should have made sure that it was something that he wanted to. But... It felt like he wanted it... wanted her. Then again, she could just be poking a stick at a dead man. There was not a way for sure unless she asked him, and Daryl was not the strongest with his words. She needs to find a way to kill the tension.

“Daryl?” She asked, and he must not have heard her. “Daryl!?”

“Hmm?” he said not looking back at her.

She sighed. “Well, I was thinking. If we ever got split or something, I would want to be able to find you. Not just sit there and wait for you to find me.”

“Okay?” He said.

“What I am saying is.” She said with a pause. “Could you teach me how to track?”

He stopped and looked at her for a moment. “I think that is a good idea” 

“Cool, so when do we start?” 

“Now.”

“Now?”

“Yes, Now.” He said and bent down.

~

Daryl was patient with Beth. It did not take her long to pick up in the basics. She was a smart girl, and she listened to what she was told, for the most part. Daryl, though she was probably really good in school. When it started to get too dark for them to see the ground without a flashlight, they started looking for a place to rest. Without much insight the found a flat area that had enough trees around to set a 'walker trap'. It was not really a trap so to speak. It was mostly a thing of barbed wire, with cans hanging off of it so they could hear movement. Beth had started gathering things to start a fire. 

“Don't wander too far off.” Daryl said.

“I will be fine.” She said.

He sighed. “Just stay within shouting distance.”

“Yes, Sir,” She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Daryl was looked over his shoulder every once and a while to make sure that she was in eyesight. When she slipped behind a tree and did not come back over the other side Daryl felt uneasy. He finished the trap quickly and followed were she head went. 

“ Beth?” His voice was a bit rushed. He said a little louder. “Beth”

He heard a rustling not far from him, then a light moan. Panic started to set it. He could hear someone, a girl, struggle. He started to run to where the noise was coming from. It was behind a big bush he saw Beth over a walker, her knife in its head. She pulled it out and looked up at him with a soft smile.

“I thought I told you not to wander off?” Daryl said.

She shrugged. “There were not good sticks over there so I came here. He came from behind me.”

“Well you should have called me over.” 

“It was one walker Daryl,” She said. “I can't expect you to come running to save my life every single time I stub my toe.”

“Just listen next time.” Daryl said. He had not meant to snap, but notice that it was not going to sit well with the look on his face. 

Beth looked at him for a moment. “Listen?”

“Yes.” He said with a shrug.

“Daryl, it was one walker.” She said. “Your acting as if I walked into New York City.”

“It only takes one bit Beth” 

“You don't think I know that.”

Daryl sighed. “Then why did you not listen to me.”

“You don't get to tell me what to do. Last time I checked both of my parents are dead." Beth said. 

Daryl was about to say something but didn't. How can one person make him so mad? If she would just listen things would be easier. When he looked at her again, he could tell she was upset. More upset then he was. He let out a sigh then nodded for her to follow him back to the camp. She bent down and got a collected pile of sticks, then started following him. On the way back, Daryl looked for more sicks. She was right. There were no good ones near camp. 

~

Beth felt horrible for pulling the "I just lost my dad," card on Daryl, but it was the truth. He was not her father and he could not just expect her to listen to him. She sat a camp looking at the small fire they had started. Every once in a while she could see Daryl stealing a look or two. But he mostly just sat there looking at the fire. 

“You know he never had that much trouble with me,” Beth started. “Maggie was always the one that wanted to do something she was not allowed to do.” 

He looked up at her. 

“I really always did what I was told. And after I lost my mamma it felt like I had to listen to my father to survive. But then a group came to the farm. Your group. I was overjoyed, to be honest. It had been forever since I had seen anyone besides my family. I know it's stupid to say that, seeing is that I am low on family at the moment. But that was when I did not know what the world was like... Anyway, I just wanted you to know that it was not till then that I started to rethink everything my dad said.”

“Because Rick never listens to your father?” He asked. 

“No.” She said. “Because you never listen to anyone.” He looked up at her, and she gave him a small smile. “So if you are mad that I don't listen so well, you are the only one to blame”

He shook his head back and forth, but Beth could still see the adorable smile.


	10. List Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring chapter. Sorry

Beth was happy that they had not talked about the little fight they had last night. She was happy that Daryl seemed like he was in a good mood. She was happy that she had not seen a walker all day, and it was about noon now. She was most happy about the fact that she had not had a bad dream last night.  
For the most of the day, Daryl had been teaching her how to track and shot. She needed to work on her shot, but not too bad of a tracker. She thought that was easy but when it came to shooting, she could not get the arrow to go where she wanted. 

“I am never going to get it.” Beth said for the third time. “It's impossible.”

“It's not impossible hun, I do it every day” 

“Well aren't you cool,” Beth said and raised the bow back up to the tree. Daryl had pined an old peace paper with a drawing of a frowny face on it. Beth was about to shot again when she felt something on her back.

“Here let me help.” Daryl said and took a step closer to her. His chest was pressed into her back. His strong arms wrapped around hers as if he was holding the bow for her. She tried her best to concentrate on what he was saying, but it was harder than shooting the damn bow. 

“Okay look down the sights.” Daryl told her, and she did what she was told. He pressed on her shoulders lightly. “Relax,” he said. “Now bring this elbow up a bit.” He lifts her left elbow up. “Keep your breath steady. Let out a big one before pressing the trigger. Don't take your eyes off the sight till you know what you hit. If you check before the arrow if fully out, it will mess with the shot.” Then he whispered in her ear. “Shoot whenever you are ready.”

Beth lined up the sights were she wanted to go. She took several deep breaths before pressing the trigger and then waited till she heard the 'thunk' on the tree. She hit the upset face almost perfectly.

“You see.” He said, still very close to her. “Not impossible at all.” 

She looked up and smiled at him; he smiled back. For a minute that just started at each other. Beth noticed that they did that a lot. They both wanted to do something, but never had the guts to do it. 

“Well I can take another thing off my list.” She said softly.

“What?”

“Shooting a bow” She explained 

“Oh, list?” 

“Yeah I am going to have a list of things I want to do before I die” 

“You mean a bucket list?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah.”

He pulled away from her and went to get the arrows out of the tree. He walked up to her and grabbed the bow. “You should not call it a list of things you want to do before you die”

“Then what should I call it.”

“A list of things you want to do while your alive.”

“That is the same thing.” 

“No, it's not.”

Beth paused. “What is so different about it.”

“The word 'die' is not in it”

Beth watched him gather up his things. She wanted him to have to stop worrying about her. But she knew that would never happen.

~

Daryl felt bad for taking the only opportunity to touch her was to teach how to shoot. He could have shown her without ever being near her. But she did not seem to mind.  
As he gathered up his thing, Beth stood there watching him. Daryl notices that Beth did that a lot. Sometimes she seemed happy when she looked at him, others time she looked like she was trying to solve a long math problem in her head, but right now she looked at him with worry.

“Watcha thinkin?” Daryl asked her.

“Just, stuff?”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah,” She said. “List stuff.”

“What kind of stuff is going to be on your list.”

“Just stuff I wanna do.”

He looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail in wild blond curls. She has had a determined look about her that made her look older then what she was. But she was older then Daryl saw her. Sometimes he only saw the girl he had met at the farm. That was why he felt so bad for having something for her. 'Beth is not a little girl anymore' Daryl said to himself. She was not the cute little girl he had met at the farm. She knew more then he could ever think about knowing. She was raised by one of the smartest men he had ever met. Beth was a lot like her father. Then made him love her all the much more.

“What are you think about?” She asked.

“You.” Daryl said and did not mean for the words to leave his mouth.

“Me?” she said with a laugh. Daryl tried to hid his smile, but he knew that he had failed. 

She walked over to him and helped with the things. “Sounds boring” 

“Not at all.” He said and pulled his backpack over his shoulders. He gave her a hand to help her up and she took it. For a split second, he just held on to her.

~

Beth and Daryl walked side by side now. Now that she was learning to track, he said that he wanted her; besides him. The day seemed to go way to fast. When it started to get too dark the set a quick came. She did not really know where they were. Everything looks too similar to her. They had not seen a walker in forever, let alone a road or house.

“Were are we?”

“The woods,” He said setting the walker trap.

“I know that smart ass.” she said. “I mean where are we going?”

“I am not sure yet.”

She paused. “So we are just walking through the woods, and you don't know where we are going?”

“No I know where we are going,” he said to her. “I just don't know where we are going to go.”

“Huh?” 

“I mean,” He said and sat down across from her; watching her set the fire. “I don't know where we are going to stop. I want to get some supplies and rest before we go looking for anyone”

“Oh.” Beth said, “That is smart.”

“I have my moments.”

Beth rolled her eyes at him but continued to work on the fire.

“That is going to be useless.” He says and points at the fire.

“Why?” 

“It's going to rain?” he said. Beth looked up at the sky to see the sunset, treetop, and not a cloud in the sky. It was not even that windy.

“How do you know.” Beth asked.

“I just do.”

“There is not a cloud in the sky”

“Trust me.”

She stopped messing with the fire pit. “If we are cold tonight and there is no rain I will hurt you.”

“And if it does rain?”

“Then you get barging rights” 

“Might as well get some sleep, it's going to be a long night.” He said and got up. He sat down about a foot away from her and laid back. He looked up at the sky for a second then closed his eyes. Beth laid down next to him. Beth let her mind wander as she fought for sleep. 'Daryl would do anything to keep me safe” was the last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep. She woke up late at night to feel a cold raindrop touch her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TO COME.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Puddles out~


	11. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is sick of the outside, so they find shelter.  
> Daryl knows it's getting harder to fight what he wants from Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is cute.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Beth woke up wet and cold to the bone, but she was not unhappy. Her head was in the center of his chest, resting on one arm. He had moved to his side to face Beth, having thrown his other arm over her. He was shivering in his sleep and she suspected that he was just as cold as she was. She did not want to wake him, in fear that he might let go of their embrace, but knew that they needed shelter before they both got sick. Beth snuggled in closer hoping to lightly wake him, then act as if he had woken her. But to her surprise, Daryl just pulled her closer. He was warm and soft, but most of all safe. Though he was teaching her how to shot and track, she had not planned on leaving him. The tracking was so that she could find him if he ever got lost. And the bow training was piratically pointless. Unless they find another bow, and what were the odds of that.  
The rain had stopped but Beth was sure that it would start again. They need supplies bad, and they needed them soon. If one of them were to get hurt, then they would be screwed with nothing. She lightly shifted in his arms to the point she was sure that he would move. After a couple minutes of cuddling in and out of his arms, Daryl slowly woke up. You would think that he be more alert, but he seemed so damn comfortable. Just as Beth had thought when he saw what he was doing to Beth, he snapped his hand off of her. She acted as if she was asleep, but they both knew she wasn't.

~

'Daryl, you are a damn fool' He thought to himself. He knew that she had been awake long enough to know he was holding on to her. And he knew that she was happy about it. If he was not careful, he would not be able to keep himself from doing something they both would regret. 

~

Beth slowly got up off the ground. Her back hurt, and she felt extra crappy because of the cool. She crossed her arms hoping that it would give her some warmth, but it didn't. 

“Morning.” Beth said through shivering teeth. 

“More like good after noon.” Daryl said.

“Huh?”

“It's like one in the afternoon”

She looked up at the sky which was filled with clouds. “How can you tell?”

“The light of the clouds, the one that doesn't look as dark, and the ones that look like they are glowing... That is the sun.”

“Oh,” she said. “Why did we sleep in.”

“Probably because we did not get much sleep when it was raining. So when it stopped we just caught up on what we missed.”

Beth smiled, “You are much smarter then you let people think.”

“Naw,” He said brushing it off. “I am just good at this stuff.”

“Well at least your good at something.” Beth said. 

“Your good at singing.” Daryl said. 

Beth looked at the ground. “I thought you didn't like my singing.”

“I said it pissed me off, I never said I didn't like it off.” He stood up and grabbed it off. “And don't hold that against me. I was angry, and I stupid shit when I am angry.”

“Don't we all.” Beth said following him. 

“I guess.” He said. “We’re gonna have to find someplace to hold up. I am cool as hell and I am sick of sleepin in the dirt.”

“I agree.” Beth said.

“I have been avoiding the road.” Daryl said. “But I think we should start walking along them. Because we are not finding anything out here”

“Why have you been avoiding the road.”

“How old had it been the sense you seen a walker?”

“A couple days?”

He sighed, “That's why.”

~

Daryl told Beth to say a couple feet behind him as he crept up to the road. She had her knife in hand and was ready. When Daryl walked out onto the road he looked of some sigh or something that told them where he was. Thankfully there were no walkers. He has Beth a signal that it was okay to go out. They started to walk down the road, till there was a three-way. Forward, left, and right.

“I say we go right.” Beth said. 

“And why is that.” Daryl asked.

She smiled up at him. “Because if it's not right, it's wrong.”

“Right it is then,” Daryl said with a smile. 

~

Beth was shocked but overjoyed when they found a little farmhouse. It was almost luck when Daryl found the run down driveway They had only been walking on the road for an hour or so. It was getting dark and she knew that if they wanted to clear out that house, they would have to do it now. 

“Stay outside,” Daryl said. “I call you in when it's clear.”

“I am not going to let you clear a whole house by yourself.” Beth sad pulling out her knife.

Daryl looked at Beth then sighed. “If I say to get out of there, then do it.”

Beth nodded. They crept up to the front door of the house, checking ever building on the way. The barn had two walkers, which Daryl got rid of before Beth even thought of doing something. Besides that, there was nothing else outside. When they got up to the house, Beth was going to open the door and let Daryl go first. She grabbed the nob and Daryl gave her a slight nod. She turned the door nob left but it would not move. Beth giggled with the door, but it would not budge. 

“Must me locked.” She whispered. 

“Step back.” Daryl said. She took a step back and he gave the door a hard kick. It flew open with a loud crack; a large piece of splintered wood fell to the ground. Beth quickly pulled out his flashlight and gave it to Daryl as he walked into the small, dark house. She was close behind him. Beth's heart was racing so fast that if the walkers did not hear the door being kicked in, the would for sure hear Beth. She hit a chair on the way through the living room and jumped a bit. 'Pull it together!' She told herself.  
They had the whole downstairs check in a matter of minutes. Daryl went upstairs as Beth looked for supplies. There was not much left in the house that was usable. A lot of the food had gone bad or was uneatable by its self. But she was overjoyed when she found a bag of peanuts and a half a box of crackers. She was about to walk into the pantry when she heard a creak on the floor behind her. She spun around pulling out her knife.

“Wow!” Daryl said, playfully putting his hands up. ”The house is clear” 

Beth rolled her eyes and put the knife away. “You should know better than to sneak up on someone.”

He smiled, sitting he bow on the table.“I never know better.”

“Obviously.” Beth said and went back to the pantry. When she went to open it, it to was locked. She looked at Daryl and him sigh. He got up and walked over the door readying himself to kick open the door. He used his had to tell her to back up, and Beth could not help but laugh. This one open faster than the other, but instead of the sound of splintering wood all Beth could hear was the dead moans.

~

Daryl had asked for Beth to take a step back, which she did with a laugh. All Daryl was thinking was how cute her laugh was when he kicked open the door. He did not expect a walker to be on him in seconds. He steps back to grab his bow, but Beth stuck it in the back of the head with her knife. He looked at the body on the floor. 

“Now the house is clear.”

~

Daryl was taking the undead, dead person out on the deck when Beth raided the pantry. There was a lot of can goods that they would not be able to carry. They would have to eat some of it when they were here. So that means a lot of spaghetti-o's in the next couple of days. She was surprised that someone had not come along and grabbed all of this food. She did not want to question it, but just be happy with it. Beth started organizing what they could eat later, what the could not eat at all, and what they have to eat now. She was in her own world and had not noticed how dark it was getting. When Daryl came back, from whatever he was doing upstairs, he looked down at her on the ground. 

“We should stay here a couple days before setting out.”

Beth sighed. “We should stay here till the food is gone.”

“What.”

“No point in leaving till it is gone.” She said. “Who knows when we will be this lucky again.” 

Daryl looked around the pantry; he thought long and hard. “Maybe.”

“It would be the smartest thing to do.” She asked looking at a can of soup.

“I know.”

“Then why is it up for debate?” 

Daryl sat down at the kitchen table. He looked down at the old wood floor and sighed. “I just don't want us to get to comfortable in one place.”

“Why?” She said get off the ground and stretching. She had not noticed that she was still stiff from the days of sleeping on the ground. 

“Because when we get happy in one spot, something is bound to happen.” Daryl said then looked up at her.  
Beth did not know what to say. He was right if you think about it. The farm and the prison. Not to mention the camp he had before this. Without words to say Beth walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He rested the side on his face on the top of her hand. His face was smooth and rough at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss his face, his lips, his everything. When he moved his face, sadness leaked through Beth and she slowly dropped her hand from his shoulder. 

“Hey, if your clothes are still wet I think there was a girl room up there. Maybe you can find some clothes.” 

“Thanks.” Beth smiled but felt a sharp sting inside. “I will go check it out.”

“I will go with you.”

“What?!”

Daryl looked at her. “I mean um, I going to bring the mattresses for beds downstairs.”

“Oh,” Beth said giving up on that hope. “Okay.”

~

Daryl hurried to fight the chance to just peek through the cracked door as Beth changed. He placed two single wides at the top of the stairs and waited till she was done. He thought that just getting the queen sized bed would encourage his temptation. When he heard the door open, he saw Beth come out and he was speechless for a second. She was in a new pair of jeans that fit her almost perfectly, and a purple tank top. 

“Whoever lived her had pretty good fashion.”

“I'd say so.” Daryl said under his breath.

“Huh?” Beth asked.

Daryl looked at her and smiled. “Nothing.” 

“Need help getting this downstairs?” She asked. 

“No,” Daryl said. “I was just going to side then down anyway.”

“You had to wait for me?” She said and smiled up at him. He grabbed the flashlight out of her hands.

“You had this.”

“Sure.” She said. “I got an idea.”

“What?” 

“This!” She quickly sat down on the mattresses that were on edge and gave it a slight push. She went flying downstairs. Daryl followed her with the flashlight till she hit the end of the stairs. When she hit the bottom, Beth rolled off the bed laughing. Daryl could not help but laugh along. She ran back up and did the same to the other mattresses.  
'Why are you so fucking adorable' Daryl though as he walked downstairs.  
He helped her put the mattresses side by side in the living room. It would not matter if he had got two queen sized mattresses, they are still sleeping next to each other. But he was happy he picked the singles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said...cute. 
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Puddles Out~


	12. Are You Sure? Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS Shimmer_me_Timber for all the help!

Beth moved the coffee table that was in the middle of the living room and pushed back the love seat. One of them could have slept on the love seat and the other on the floor, but she was happy Daryl had gotten the mattresses. Now neither of them would have to sleep on the cold, wet, hard ground tonight.

Daryl was upstairs searching for anything that could serve as a blanket or pillow, at this point those luxury items were scared so anything would do. Beth wandered the house hoping to find candles or something they could use for a light. She started in the bathroom, searching each drawer and cupboard thoroughly before proceeding to the next room. When she found nothing of use she closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Thinking back to life at the farm and the odd places her mama stashed candles in case of an emergency. An idea popped into her head and she ran to the dining room. Just as she thought, looming against the wall was a large China cabinet. She approached quietly and peeked inside, the glass door was punched out and someone looted all the valuables. Hidden in the shadow of the cabinet were three tall candles that showed very little signs of use.

She reached her hand in to grab a hold of one of the candles. A sharp pain shot through her palm, she tried to bite back a scream of pain but it came out as a hiss. The shadow of the cabinet in the dimming light hid the last remaining shard of glass. She should've checked first then reached in but she was too excited, now she was paying the price. Beth looked down at her palm to see that it was sliced from ring finger to thumb. Slowly she reached in and gathered all of the candles.

As she was walking back she ran right into Daryl's chest, she jumped back and let out a scream. She looked up at him and he gave her a look.

“You scared the crap out of me.”

“Why did you wander off?” He said and looked down at the candlesticks.

Beth handed them to him and he looked shocked. “Where did you find this?”

“In the dining room.” Beth answered, walking back to the living room.

“ Beth?” He asked. “Why is there blood all over them?”

When she got back to the living room she saw that he had found a couple blanks and pillows. He had laid them out neatly on the beds. “Oh, I got a cut on a piece of glass or something.”

“Let me see.” He said sitting the candles down and walked up to her.

“It's nothing.” She said and gave him her hand. He pointed the flashlight at her cut. He gasped and Beth looked down to see the damage. She was shocked to see that her hand was covered in blood and dripping.

“Hold this.” He said handing her the flashlight. He cradled Beth's hand, bringing it closer to examine the damage. Daryl let out a noise that was half sigh, half grunt.

“What?”

“I think you have a piece of glass in your hand.”

“Well, can you get it out.” Beth inquired.

“It will hurt...”

She rolled her eyes and said. “I am big girl Daryl. I think I can handle a little cut.”

“With a cut this long and this deep, you're probably gonna need stitches.”

Beth's body ran cold. “You mean with a needle?”

He looked up at her and must have seen the fear on her face. “I thought you were a big girl?”

~

Daryl had Beth sit down on the love seat as he got everything he would need to patch her up. Water bottle, a sheet he had ripped into a bunch of parts for rags, and a first aid kit he had found in the upstairs bathroom. He had not told her that he found everything he would need to sew her up because he wanted to be sure if he had to or not. He lit one of the candles and carried it to the kitchen table. Beth followed closely behind. She sat down on one of the chairs and Daryl pulled up close to her sitting the candle down. He had her hold the flashlight in her hand and with the light from the candle, he was able to see everything.

He used one of the make-shift rags to clean out the cut. When he felt the glass in her hand she jumped a little. Daryl hated hurting her, but she needed to get the shard out before it got infected or cause other problems. He looked closely and was thankful it was all in one shard. When she was not paying attention he lightly pinched it. She went to pull her hand back, but Daryl had a hold of her wrist with the other hand. She was not going anywhere. He quickly pulled it out, and Beth let out a hiss. Daryl had to give her props, she was taking it better then most would.

Once Daryl had it all cleaned up, he noticed that it was not as deep as he thought, it was just big. He was happy that he would not have to give her stitches. He hated getting the glass out, he sure as hell did not want to have to deal with a needle. As Daryl worked he could not help but feel the thick scares on Beth's wrist. He ran his thumb over it as he held in place. He was not sure if it was the cut from the glass or her old remembrance of the time she tried to leave this world. 

"I am just gonna be covered in scares," She whispered.

Daryl looked up at her, she was staring at the candle. He was not sure, but her eyes looked a little watery, "I think everyone in today's world is."

"None of yours where done deliberately by yourself."

"We all have our things, Beth. Everyone is kinda fucked."

She laughed, "I am just more fucked them most."

"I think you are a perfect about of fucked," Daryl said. Beth looked at him and smile warmly.

"I think you are a perfect about of fucked too."

~

Beth's hand felt ten times better once Daryl had gotten the glass out. She watched as he lightly wrapped a long piece of fabric around her hand. Beth could not understand how his hands could be so hard, yet so gentle at the same time. In a sick kind of way, she was happy that she hurt her hand. She was happy that he was touching her. She knew that it was wrong to think that way, but she can't control her emotions. Once he was done he looked up at her with his tired blue eyes.

“I think that will be okay, just try to use the other hand for a while." Dark advised Beth ads though she were his patient.

Beth nodded. “Yes, Dr. Dixon. I will make sure to do that.”

Daryl rolled his eye but smiled, something Beth didn't see very often. He got up and started moving to the living room with the candle, leaving Beth in the kitchen. She grabbed something out of the pantry to munch on and had not realized how hungry she really was. Beth debated on cooking something, but they would need a fire to do that. It was too hot out to set one in the fireplace, and she did not want to have to go back outside. Beth just took her box of crackers with her to the living room. Daryl was laying out some blankets when she walked in. Beth kick off her boots and sat the crackers down on the floor next to her.

She knew that if she would not get anywhere with this man if she waited for him to make the first move. She took a deep breath and took off one of her shirts, having a tank top under it, and sat it down on the love seat. Beth knew that Daryl had seen her do it, but was looking away now.

'Stop being so damn respectful' Beth thought and walked over the beds, plopping down on the left one.

“I am exhausted.” She said and stretched.

Daryl sighed as he kicks his boots off. “You're not the only one.”

“Is the door locked?” Beth asked.

“Yes, and when you were busy cutting your hand, I set a walker trap,” Daryl said with a bit of humor. It was a small glimpse of the snarky and sarcastic Daryl she met on the farm.

Beth laughed. “You think you're funny, don't you?”

“NO. I know I am funny.” He said sitting down beside Beth. “That is why you laugh at my jokes”

“I laugh so that you don't feel bad.” Beth countered.

Daryl bumped her on the shoulder with his. “Sure you do.”

Beth laughed but was cut off by a dreadful yawn. “Crap.”

“What?”

“I don't want to go to sleep.” Beth yawned.

“Why?” Daryl asked and looked up at her.

Beth looked back at Daryl and watched as his featured flickered in the candlelight. His hair looked like it was getting longer and longer each day. Beth did not mind though, she liked it. He looked at her with soft blue eyes waiting for an answer. Beth did not trust herself not to cry, so she looked down and said. “Because every time I am happy or feel safe, or just relaxed; something comes and messes it all up. Wither it be a walker, or a person... or a dream.”

Daryl was quiet for a long time, he just looked at Beth. Then he put his hand on her lap, giving it a pat. 

“Nothing is going to mess this up for us.”

The words were like honey to Beth's ears. Like all of the word had gone and all she had to worry about was what Daryl was saying. And what he was saying was everything right.

“How can you be sure?” Beth asked timidly. She could feel the lump start to form in her throat.

He stopped patting her leg and just left it there. Beth could feel the heat leak through from Daryl's hand. “Because. I won't let it.” He said that gave her leg a squeeze.

“So you are sure?” Beth asked. 

Daryl placed his other hand under Beth's chin, tilting it up so she looking at him. She had not known how close he was to her. She held her breath as he looked deep into her eyes. It was hard to see his intense cobalt gaze in the dim light, but somehow she found herself swimming in him. She knew that she was going to break. Again.

“I am positive.” Daryl said. And that was all that was need between the two of them. She knew what she wanted to say next but could not get the words out of her mouth.

“Daryl...” She said in almost a whisper. “I... I.. I”

Before she could finish Daryl's lips had found hers. He was soft and sweet, but he knew what he wanted. His hand never left her chin, while Beth's good hand found it's why in his messy hair. His tongue lightly flicked her lip that sent a shock through Beth's whole body. Daryl was that one that pulled back, but it was not because he wanted to stop.

“Me too.” He said in the same hushed tone. 

Their eyes locked, they sat at there staring into content silence. There was a mutual understanding and at that moment everything was perfect. All the bad from the past few tears just melted away when Daryl pulled Beth back in for another passionate kiss. Beth's skin hummed with excitement when Daryl placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer.

To be continued...


	13. Are You Sure? Part Two

Beth was happily confused as Daryl held her, delicately so she wouldn’t break but tight enough so she wouldn’t be ripped away from him.  The skin on her lower back and between her shoulder blades tingled underneath the warm and calloused hands that balanced Beth on Daryl’s lap. She could feel his chest on hers as their lips danced feverishly, she didn’t know where Daryl stopped and Beth began.  Beth did her best to keep up but reluctantly pulled away to gasp for air.  
   
“You need me to stop?” Daryl whispered in a lusty yet concerned tone.  
   
Words failed, all Beth could do was shake her head.  
   
“You sure?”  
   
Beth nodded.  
   
Allowing Beth to take a breather, Daryl’s lips made a soft trail down her jaw and settled just above her collarbone.  Beth let out a soft coo, to her surprise the combination of biting and sucking on her skin felt amazingly good. She closed her eyes and let everything else fade away; the only thing that was in the world was the two of them. There was no loss, hurt, or fucking walkers, just them.  
   
Beth shifted enough to wrap her legs around Daryl’s waist so that she could pull even closer to Daryl. One of his hands slide up her back and cradled the back of her head. Daryl's fingers found her hair band and give it a light tug unleashing a waterfall of blonde curls cascading down her back. Daryl pulled away to look at her, to really look at her. Beth could feel the flush spread across her face under his piercing azure gaze, she giggled lightly. Daryl smiled back at her and started to kiss her softly.  
   
She could feel Daryl shift under her, they barely broke contact as he gently laid her on their makeshift bed. Daryl hovered over her, but no weight was pressed on her. Beth threw her bandaged hand around Daryl’s neck while the other pulled lightly at his shirt. They continued to kiss. Daryl ran a hand down from her ribs to her side to her hip, then much to Beth’s disappointment he stopped.  
   
Beth did not know exactly what she was doing, but she knew the basic logistics. She knew the nothing more was going to happen if they both had clothes on. If she thought about it for too long she would never have the courage to do anything.  
   
Taking a deep breath, Beth’s gaze locked on Daryl’s conflicted blue eyes and her hands slowly trailed to his belt buckle. Before she could get the belt out of the first loop of his pants, Daryl lightly pushed her hands away. But Beth was not ready to give up, she placed her hand on her own jeans and started to undo them. The button was easy, but when the sounds of the zipper filled the room, Beth could feel the butterfly's burst in her stomach and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her rib cage. She really hoped that Daryl knew what he was doing.  
Beth's body was on fire. Daryl had not stopped her from undoing her pants but she could see some sort of battle going on in his brain.  
She hoped that she as doing everything right. Beth did not know how to seduce a man, let alone a man like Daryl. He probably had many women before the world went to hell. And all Beth had was well...Nothing. She was as virgin as they come.  Yeah she had two boyfriends but Jimmy was barely willing to kiss her, he was the save yourself for marriage type, and Zach was more of a relationship of convenience.  
   
Daryl had started to pick up the pace on their kissing and lean slightly closer. It seemed to her that it was getting hard for him to hold himself up. Was he just giving in to her because there were limited options or did he really want this as much as Beth? She had no idea. All Beth knew was what she was feeling, and what she was feeling felt pretty darn good. So she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. He fought it for a moment but then gave in. He placed just enough body weight on her that it was comfortable. She could breathe, but could still feel his warmth. Beth let out a moan without removing her lips from Daryl's. He fed off of that and put on of his hands on the side of her face.  
   
Their bodies just seemed to fit, and this shocked Beth. Daryl was so strong and tall; Beth was short and frail. Every time that other one would move it made it hard for the other to hold still. All they did was feed off each other and, it was getting impossible to bear that fact that they still had clothes on. Beth grabbed each end of his vest, ignoring the pain that shot throw her right hand. Daryl helped her get it off and then threw it into the darkness. She felt his hands on either side of her slowly inching up at her shirt. Beth lifted her arms and let the tank top follow the discarded vest into the darkness.  
Daryl looked down at her from below him and smiled. It was the most beautiful and joyful smile Beth had ever seen grace his face.  His lips trailed kisses down her neck, then her collarbone, then her chest, then in between her breasts. Beth was on fire, she bit her lip to hold back a gasp. His lips where like rose petals on her skin; each time he touched her sparks ran up her back and down her arms. It was getting impossible to sit still let lone keep quite. When his mouth brushed her lower stomach Beth could not help it anymore.  
   
“Daryl.” She moaned.  
   
Then he completely stopped and stared at her in shock and awe.  
   
~  
   
Daryl looked down at Beth shirtless, and could not help but smile. He was taken aback at just how beautifully angelic she was. For him, that was as rare a sight in the old world as it was in the new.  The candlelight danced on her white skin. Night after night she graced his dreams, but there were no words for what he was looking at. He started to kiss her neck, knowing now that she liked that. He started slowly kissing down to his destination. Beth squirmed under his lips and caused him to want her more. She was beyond adorable. When he was about five inches away from her open pants he heard a sweet voice whisper.  
   
“Daryl.”  
   
He stopped, unable to continue. Their peaceful moment ended, everything became too real and he realized the enormity of their situation. Was he really going to just sleep with her? What if he knocked her up? He knew what happened to Lori, getting pregnant in the world was a potential death sentence.  What if he lost her tomorrow? A pit dark pit birthed in his chest causing him to pull back and sit up. He could not make himself look at her, he could not see her face knowing what he was intending to do.  
   
Daryl felt her shift so that she was sitting beside him now. She cleared her voice and asked.  
   
“Did- Did I do something wrong?”  
   
Daryl shook his head no. 'How could she think that?' He asked himself.  
   
~

 Beth waited as Daryl pulled away from her and sit up. She was beyond confused. Daryl's face filled with sorrow and disgust. Beth sat up looking for something to say. Clearing her throat she managed to choke out, “Did- Did I do something wrong?”

 Daryl shook his head no and sighed. Beth bit her lip for a second then asked.  
 “Then what happened.”

He watched the flame that flickered on the one lit candle. “We just... I just can't.”

“Why?”

“I just can't.” He said then looked down. Beth did not know what going through his head. But she did know that in time it would come out. 'Daryl just needs time.' She thought to herself. 'That's all.'

“Okay.” She said quietly, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.  
   
He looked up, his eye wondered everywhere but hers. He leaned in and she thought that he was going to kiss her again. But to her disappointment, he planted his lips on her forehead and looked down at her.  
   
“We should get some sleep.”  
   
He leaned over and blew out the candle, turning the once warm and passionate room to a cold darkness.


	14. All of The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's Dream get the best of her.
> 
> Daryl is still confused.

The night was quiet and calm with no moans or shuffling sounds of walkers in the surrounding woods. Beth and Daryl hadn’t seen a walker for days and their campsite was situated on a small island surrounded by a stream. It was shallow enough for them to cross but the walkers seemed to have trouble with the current. Deep in the forest, she felt like they were safe, not having to hide from the walkers or worry about being kicked out of the place they were staying. This felt more like one of those trips you’d take back before everything happened. They were happy, they were safe.  
Beth smiled when Daryl snaked his arm around Beth and pulled her close as they roasted stale marshmallows over the open flame.

“What were they like?” Daryl asked, planting a soft kiss in the crook of Beth’s neck.

“Well, my mama never said a bad word about anybody. She was the first to spring into action if she knew someone needed help or a shoulder to cry on.”

“Sounds familiar.” Daryl murmured against her cheek.

“Shaun was a lot like Maggie, they were both always so protective of me. And they let me get away with a lot more than I should’ve.” Beth laughed at the thought of her antics. “And I think daddy would approve of us.”

She told Daryl about the time when she found Maggie’s birth control pills, and the other time when she caught Shaun sneaking out. A few of her stories made him laugh, a sound she’d never really heard before but God was it like music. She hadn’t been this happy for a long time.

Daryl asked Beth with a sly grin, “Do you want to go into the tent.”

“Yeah,” she said, “after I eat your marshmallow!”

She grabbed the semi-charred marshmallow off the end of his sick and held it between her teeth. Daryl chuckled and bit the other end, Beth giggled when she was pulled into a marshmallow flavored kiss. Mid-kiss the world went into slow motion, like watching a movie when a 4-year-old has the remote.  
Before Beth knew it she was on her back, Daryl was kissing her softly. Beth looked up and over Daryl’s head were thousands of stars. The brightest stars she has ever seen. Beth started to pay attention to the stars more than Daryl.

‘Stop looking at stupid stars and kiss your man’ Beth thought to herself, yet she was enchanted by all of the stars. That was, until, Beth felt a light pinch on her neck. She giggled, thinking that Daryl was being playful. But then things started to change. Slowly dark clouds filled that sky covering the stars. Beth started to panic.

“Daryl… The stars! The stars are all gone.” She said and started to pat on is a shoulder.

His typically warm embrace felt distant and cold. She went to push him up to see his face but he started to grunt. She gave another push and a hiss shot into her ear. Beth’s heart pounded in her ears as she tried to fight Daryl off.  
She mustered up all her strength and used her legs to kick him off. A scream of terror and heartbreak tore from her chest when the campfire illuminated the figure sitting feet away. Daryl’s face was a pale ashy green, his eyes bloodshot and his pupils’ white, several of his teeth were missing and the others were off colored.

“No please… not him” she sobbed, utterly defeated.

Beth bolted up from her seemingly dream turned horrid nightmare, sweat beading on her brow. She had to hold back her cries and steady her breath. Once she had retrieved her bearings, she notices that Daryl was not beside her anymore. A slight wave of panic washed over her but quickly was released as she saw his crossbow against the coffee table. Beth still needed to get out of bed, but she could not bear to see his face. One, she was embarrassed to even have thoughts like ‘that’. The beginning of that dream was so... Detailed. Two, she was scared to see his face due to the fact that in her head, he was a walker almost 5 minutes ago. Three flashes of what had happened last night crept there way back into her memory.

She sighed. It was going to be a VERY long day

~

Daryl had gone to get something out of the kitchen to eat well before Beth had woken up. He was shocked to see that she was sleeping in so late. Just about the time that he had gotten enough courage to go and wake her, she comes stumbling out. Her hair was a bit more messy than normal as if she had been spinning on her head in her sleep. One of her straps to her tank top had fallen over revealing her pale clavicle and threatening to go dangerously low.‘Why does she have to be so fucking cute’ he thought to himself.

She gave him a soft, shy smile. He smiled back and gave her a little nod.

“Good morning,” Beth said.

“More like good afternoon,” he said, trying his best to sound normal.

She raised her arms to stretch and then saw her strap was down. “Oops”

He took a deep breath. It was going to be a VERY long day.

~~~

Beth thought that she was going to go crazy. Daryl avoided her, at almost all cost. And when he was not ignoring her, he would be cold. If she walked into the living room, he would go and do something outside. If she asked him if he was hungry, he would say no, but ten minutes later go and get something to eat. Now, Beth could understand that he might just need his space for a day. But this had been going on for almost four days! She knew that she was going to have to say something. If she did not they were going to become so distant; It would become as bad as it had been the day after the prison attack. Daryl would crawl back into his shell and never talk to Beth about anything. She cared about him too much to let that happen.  
Beth was cleaning the house when Daryl walked in.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Straighten up,” Beth said lightly.

He looked down at the rag and back up at her. “Do you think that it’s smart to waste water? You know winter is around the corner and Mother Nature does not care if the coffee table is dusty.”

“Oh,” she said. “I just thought it would be nice to live somewhere clean.”

He looked at her for a moment. “Well, we should not be getting too comfortable here anyway.”

“I know that Daryl.” She snapped.

“Do you?” He said. “Never mind. I am going to get firewood.”

“But…” Before she got the rest of the sentence out, he left. She sighed. “You got firewood yesterday.”

~

Daryl walked out of the house as quickly as possible. He knew that he was being a dick head and he did not want her to be upset. If only there was some way to make sure she was safe but not have to be around her. It's not like he disliked being around her, he loved it, but it was for her own good. He cared too much for Beth, to ever make the same mistake that he made four nights ago. He wished that it was different, but it wasn’t. If Glenn, or Maggie, or Rick, or anyone else was there with them, then he would not have to worry. But they were alone, all to them self, all of the time. He could go back into that house, scoop Beth up, and there would be no one to stop them. This made Daryl smile a little bit and started wondering if she would let it really happen. His smile felt quickly. Beth would not say no, and that scared Daryl the most. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. He found that out the hard way.  
Daryl did not like walking on eggshells. He did not like having to be away from her just so he would not sleep with her. It angered that he could not ignore his feelings like he had before. This anger caused him to be a major ass face when he was around her.  
He knew that he would have to talk to her, but his life was almost simpler in the woods  
~

Beth started to walk back and forth in the middle of the kitchen. Daryl had been gone for hours and it was starting to get dark. She was beyond worried at this point. She was angry, and scared, and in a horrific panic.  
It would be pointless to go out looking for him because of how dark it was. Yet she still had the urge to grab her knife, go outside, and try her best to track him down.  
The sun was just over the tree line and she finally gathered her things. Once she made a step for the front door she heard the back door open. She let out a sigh. She was filled with so much joy and so much anger at the same time.

"Okay!" Beth called through the house, driving the knife down in the coffee table in the living. She did not want to fight with Daryl and have a knife in her hands at the same time... "I know you need your space and all, but this is a little ridiculous." She started to walk to the kitchen. "You can't just leave for hours while I was in mid-sentence-"

When Beth walked into the Kitchen she saw the squirrel that he had set out on the table. She saw the mud and dirt that he had dragged in. She saw the blank stare he gave her as she stopped talking. But he... was not Daryl.

"And, who might you be?" Asked the stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the beginning notes. If you have any questions, feel free to email me: puddles3535@gmail.com  
> I hope you enjoyed  
> Love you all .  
> Puddles Out~


End file.
